911, Please State Your Emergency
by Azaria Stromsis
Summary: Collection of AU OneShots. They were partners, and they would defend each other from anything. Aki was Yusei's to protect. And then Kiryu came into the picture. He knew there was a reason why he stopped hanging out with that guy. Number Two: Partners.
1. No Such Thing As Love, YuseiAki

**Author's Note: **Something new I'm trying, and another entry for Couple Boost. A collection of AU oneshots in one story so I don't confuse myself, which would be bad. That idea was originally Lucarly's idea, and I really think she has something here. I'm still shaky on some of the details, so if your confused with anything please let me know. Not only will I be able to clarify for you, it will help me know what I need to explain more. I tried to keep the characters in character as much as possible, as well, so I hope I did them justice. This is one of the longest oneshots I've created and this only took me two days, so I'm fairly happy with it. I hope you are as well. Please read, review, and as always, if you see anything wrong just tell me and I'll correct it.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Nope. Not at all. /grin. All _I _own, is the universe. _

* * *

No Such Thing As Love

She handled the semi-automatic like an old pro, which is what she was. A startling fact when taking in her youthful appearance, and her slim hands making quick work of reloading the deadly fighting weapon. Of death. Scattered about her in the back seat of the unmarked black sedan lay numerous other weapons of terror, most that would make a grown, war seasoned man weep. She twisted her body so her back was against the passenger seat, and her legs against the back of the back seat, while quickly opening the side window and hanging out of it.

Now, normally, this wasn't something a sane person would do. But, drastic times call for drastic measures. And, Izayoi Aki was most defiantly sane. Sane, but admittedly, desperate.

"Yusei!" she yelled from outside the car, firing off bullets whenever she had an open shot, taking care to not to waste precious ammo. "I know you really like driving, but do you think you could stop and maybe, I don't know, help _not _get us killed!" She glanced down moodily as her gun finally emptied itself. Ducking back into the still fast moving vehicle, she threw her gun away, and grabbed another one, just as her partner twisted the wheel sharply to the right. He accelerated even more, the gas pedal literally pushed down to the floor, and the speedometer reading 110 mph.

"Hold on. Just trying to get away from prying eyes. After all," he yelled back, not bothering to spare a glance backwards, knowing she wouldn't see it. "We are supposed to be doing this secretly. As in, no one finding us out."

"Don't try to lay this at my feet!" she snapped back, once again outside the widow, seemingly oblivious to the sights and sounds of bullets ricocheting inches from her body. She wasn't really worried about getting hit (after all, that's what bullet proof vests were for); she was more worried about if they had APLS, armor piercing laser rounds. Those things hurt like a bitch. APLS were bullets that emitted currents of electricity, with enough strength to kill a man in seconds. It was a double whammy; the pain of the actual bullet and the withering agony of thousands of volts of electricity coursing through your body.

They sucked. Even with the magnetic bracelets that absorbed most of the electricity, she would still take regular old bullets any day. "I _so _did not break cover!"

"Which is why we are currently running through a backwoods with four men chasing us, while they are shooting at us might I add." Yusei mumbled sarcastically, frantically looking for a good place to stop and finally bring the goons behind them down. Aki cursed as another clip emptied. Ducking back into the relative safety of the car, she scrambled back up towards the passenger seat.

"Screw it, I'm just wasting ammo right now. They are seriously armored; tires, windows, the works. Almost as good as ours, it would seem." She didn't even bother with a seat belt, instead busying herself with an open laptop that currently had up on screen a program constantly monitoring their vehicle. "No hits that will damage us, we are still good to go. Fuel is down to less than a quarter though, Yusei, you better find something quick."

He didn't answer, but she knew he was looking for the best place to fend them off. The trees flashed by in a blaze, and so did a couple of bullets. The dirt road they were on was loosely compacted, and even with Yusei's skillful driving, they had to take it slow. Their speed had dropped from over 100 mph, to just under 40. He'd be damned if they died in a car crash from speeding. Finally, he spied a rising of the ground about 100 feet to their left. And thank the gods, the trees chose to clear out right at the base of the hill, allowing him an easy drive up. "Aki, get ready."

She closed the laptop, and threw herself in the back once again, sorting through used clips and reloading guns that needed to be reloaded. "I'll take left." She called out as Yusei sped up and turned sharply to the left, tires squealing, dirt flying, and bullets _zinging_ past them. All she got was a nod of affirmation, but that was all that was needed. He pushed onwards, reaching the top of the hill just as the boys reached the base.

He quickly threw the wheel hard to the left once again, spinning the car and pointing it towards the east, facing away from the glare of the setting sun and facing the hit men staring coolly back at them from behind the protective coverings of their opened doors. Their car was exactly the same as theirs, black, unmarked, and carrying enough weaponry to level half of the wood they currently stood in, all while protecting the people inside with armor that would make any tank driver green with envy. Since their cars were so similar, Yusei could only guess that their doors were armored as well, just like theirs. He opened the door, and making sure to keep behind the door, so as not to get his foot shot off, he kicked down a piece of metal that was folded up against the door. It fell down, landing with a heavy _thump_, only showing that with its three inches of steel it would faithfully protect any body part that would normally be exposed in a firefight behind car doors. Without it, they would have most certainly gone for the legs. Smirking, he noticed that they hadn't thought of that, and their ankles and shins were exposed.

He heard more than saw Aki repeat the same thing on the right side of the vehicle, and then grabbing a black duffel bag. She ducked out of sight and scrambled silently across the front seat. The open door on both sides would decrease their chances of getting shot at; they would think that there were two targets on two sides, instead of two targets on one side. And until their little ruse was up, which would last until they both took their first shots and dropped two men, then would be fairly safe. She set her bag down in-between them, and moved over to the far side, the side farthest from the body of the car.

"Where do I shoot?" she asked calmly, turning towards him and handing him a gun from her massive duffel bag of doom. She knew that he wasn't just looking out of the window for fun; instead he was scouting out potential weaknesses that would make their job easier and quicker. He would know any and all weaknesses since their sedans were so alike. Of course, Yusei had found those weaknesses through trial and error. This is how they did things; working seamlessly as a team together, working so close together their minds seemed almost connected.

"The hinges." He replied in the same cool tone of voice, finding room to look along his sight, while Aki did the same. "The idiots haven't figured out yet that they should be armored first before anything else.

Aki smirked tightly and all fell silent. Nothing seemed to move, neither the wind nor the hit men. Finally, after what seemed like ages of anticipation, one of them finally shot.

It went wide, and Aki guessed the one who shot was new, because she could hear the mutterings of his partner to him in reassurance. Fools, she thought dangerously as she shot a glance to Yusei, not even having to guess as to whether he heard the mutterings. He most defiantly heard them. You don't send a newbie to take down of the top Special Ops teams in the world. She twisted left, exposing the barrel of her gun. She fired, hitting the left door of the left vehicle, and blowing out one hinge. She quickly brought down the second as well, as Yusei did the same on the other side of the car. Both the doors dropped free and the men hiding behind them glanced down with shock, before their bullets brought them down.

They turned to the other car, and brought the doors down as well, but not before one of the men managed to sneak off and hide behind the bumper, out of sight of either of their bullets, while Yusei brought down the third man. "Damn." Yusei cursed quietly. Aki sighed, and then knowing she had to do this quickly or else Yusei might just kill her, she sprinted out from the cover of the sedan and ran for the tree line a couple feet away. She ignored the immediate shots that followed in her wake, and turned around and lined up quickly and fired. He went down, but not before getting one last round off. She twisted quickly and she was almost fast enough to dodge the bullet. But not quite. It gorged through her right bicep before she managed to reach the tree line, drawing a line of blood and a snarl from her lips.

Yusei shot her a look, with which she responded with an equally sharp look and motioned around the clearing. He pursed his lips, obviously not happy, but nodded all the same. Keep his side arm out, he ducked behind the back of the car and silently worked his way over to the trees on the other side of the clearing. Both of them, stepping lightly over fallen leaves and branches and making sure to keep an ear for noise, used the trees as cover as they walked down the hills and over to the fallen bodies. Pools of blood were gathering, and the doors were resting in haphazard piles, sometimes even lying on top of the bodies. They were not taking any chances though, checking each man's pulse point. After covering two and making sure that they were actually dead and not playing dead, she holstered her gun and began walking up the hill back towards their car.

She pulled out the first aid kit and started a half assed job of patching up her arm with her non-dominate hand. Yusei kneeled in front of her and redid everything she had just done, more neatly and better than anything she could ever do.

"Thanks." She stated quietly, as she maneuvered herself back into the passenger seat, knowing that he was still mad at her.

"No problem."

* * *

_In the year 2012, chaos erupted all over the world. International crime truly over ran every single country. Governments failed, new governments came into being, and thousands died in the struggle for new power. The top countries in the world sent their leaders to what was widely considered to be the capital of the known trading world: Neo Domino City. Their hop was to find a way to control the problem and find it quickly. One man put forward the idea of an international policing force instead of the individual countries trying to handle the problem themselves._

_That man and the man in charge of Neo Domino and its surrounding area known as Satellite: Rex Godwin. _

_American by birth, he had immigrated to Japan in the late 1970's as a teen with his family, and it had been uphill ever since, resulting in him basically controlling Neo Domino with his security force. Which he had then expanded to cover bases in every developed country, and many non-developed countries. He combined already existing police forces into one superpower, with unlimited access, almost unlimited power and influence, and money._

_Lots and lots of money. _

_Throughout the next 18 years, he slowly brought the crime to a more manageable level, similar to what it was at before the disaster of 2012. His Security Force, the elite of the police world, was found not to needed as much anymore, instead the regular agents were left to help the governments of the countries they were already residing in. However, the last remaining remnants of the chaos were the most intelligent, the most powerful, and the richest. The last of the crime syndicates were not handled by the regular agents (Godwin had lost to many good men and women trying to put them up against this kind of crime), instead these crime lords were handled by the elite of the elite:_

_The International Security Special Operations. International Special Ops. The ISO. Or, the Agency. _

_It was all the same. _

_

* * *

_Thankfully, her wound did not require stitches.

Godwin, however, was still not pleased. "Izayoi. Did you not understand your mission? You were not to break cover." He stated coldly, his white gloved hands held in front of his face as always, elbows bent and placed on the hard wooden desk. The sun was rising and through the window that was at Godwin's back, Aki guessed the time to be around half past six. Both she and Yusei were standing in front of Godwin's massive desk, hands linked behind their backs, shoulders back, legs apart, and staring straight at Godwin. Only the best was allowed in ISO, and they were the best. Godwin only found it slightly unnerving that they would not break eye contact with him. Under that unnerviness was a sense of pride though. He had created them, molded them, into this. "Izaoyi. Answer the question."

"Permission to speak freely sir." She answered in clipped tones, neither her nor her partner's face moving.

"Denied. Answer. Did you not understand your mission?"

"I understood perfectly, sir. I found it necessary to break cover."

They still were not moving and Yusei even seemed to be staring at him more intently now. "Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"I believed my partner dead." Her voice ringed throughout the sudden silence, her quiet voice as always, carrying an impact that made his blood freeze. "Now sir, my partner and I have been up for over 24 hours, we have yet to eat, and I really want to stop my arm from bleeding. May we be excused?" Her voice was tightly controlled, obviously restraining herself from directly telling him to piss off and stomping out of the office. Yusei was looking like he wanted to do the same thing. He eyed them both, wondering like many others, just what the relationship was between them.

Inter-departmental relationships were frowned upon greatly, and in his world, frowned upon translated into either 'fired' or 'dead'.

Godwin made a gesture with one hand. "I expect a typed report at 0900, from both of you." They both left the office and him with his thoughts, neither speaking a word.

The walk to the elevator was silent, all other employees of the ISO stepping out of their way, bowing and murmuring their names (Fudo-sama, Aki-sama, welcome back), like they actually cared about them. The ride in the elevator was silent (_whir, whir, whir _went the gears). The drive back to the mansion where all twenty some agents of the ISO lived was silent as well (anger and guilt were guarding their minds and tongues).

Yusei pulled into the small garage that belonged to him, with his extensive love for cars and other motor vehicles. Martha, the caretaker of the hold mansion and a mother to all of them, but most especially to Yusei, Aki, and a few special others, had been so fed up with Yusei taking up all the garage space had just given him the keys to the locked doors and said, "Get your crap outta here." He turned the car off, and they both just sat there for a few seconds. It was very dark, and they could hear the faint clicks of the engine cooling down.

"You thought I was dead?"

She nodded, eyes staring hollowly out of the window. "Yeah." He swallowed, and leaned back against his seat, arms in front of him still holding on to the steering wheel.

"Why did you-?"

"I saw you go down, and I just panicked." She blurted, turning to face him. "I heard a gunshot, I saw you hit the floor, and I-I just…"

"And that was enough to make you break the cover that took us weeks to forge?" he snapped angrily, their motto, their creed, running continuously through his head; _'Never break cover, never fail the mission. The mission is above your family, your friends, your lover; the mission is your life.'_

She just looked at him, and he knew that he would have done the exact same thing. "This is getting too dangerous."

She smiled bleakly, and he saw the pain in her eyes, of being told once more that she was too dangerous to love. "Good thing we're doing it, and not someone else. After all, best of the best. We're the only ones who could handle it."

"And look how well we are." He muttered. She sighed.

"It was bound to happen someday. The sexual tension was there from day one." He chuckled dryly, and turned his body to look at her, noticing the chill that was entering his bones without the heater running.

"We should go inside." She sighed and nodded, as they both stepped from the car, each carrying duffel bags full of weapons and clothing. He locked the car, and shut the lights off. He stepped outside to see Aki waiting for him. He locked the door and started towards the house and the kitchen where they could see one or two bodies moving around sleepily. He pulled her up short a few feet from the house and tugged her out of sight.

"That conversation never happened." He warned with a low voice, a bare hands-breath separating their bodies. He could feel the warmth coming from her heavily coated body. She smiled that sad smile that once could barely see, and he hated himself all the more for it.

"Of course not." She said, no emotion in her voice at all. She turned away from him and walked into the kitchen where cries of delight and welcome met their ears. She left him staring at her back with a hard cast to his eye.

It had to be done. Their job was too dangerous. It sucked the life out of any person in it, and the good ones only lasted a few years. They both feel into the later category. Neither could afford the things that would take from them if they lost the other. How many rules would they break? He refused to think about her though; her eyes, her smile that only he saw, her mind, her body, her perfectness for him.

No. Even those thoughts were dangerous. He followed in her wake, receiving the same cries of welcome as she did, and he met her eye. The look was short, and sad, and filled with broken promises. It was full of memories of late nights, and of feelings of old pain and anger.

In the end though, there was no such thing as love in the Agency. Lust, surely, but not love.

* * *

_In the Agency, their creed was their life. Their mission was their life. It spoke nothing of partners, and it surely didn't speak of love._


	2. Partners, YuseiAki

_They were partners, and they would defend each other from anything. Aki was Yusei's to protect. And then Kiryu came into the picture. He knew there was a reason why he stopped hanging out with that guy.

* * *

_

Partners

"Relax, Yusei." Aki said, wrapping black tape around both of her fists, and then sitting on the padded mats of the mansion's gym to do the same to her bare feet. "A week is plenty to let my wound heal. Besides, it's just a scratch."

"Scratch my ass." Yusei said darkly, standing over her and offering her a hand which she took. She stood up fluidly, and shot him a look.

"Why the hell are you so tall?" she grumbled, as she shoved his shoulder, making him back up a few paces.

"Genetics." He answered gruffly, still obviously displeased that she intended to strain her injuries. "I still don't like this."

"Well tough. When I'm out of the field, you're out of the field. It's better for all of us if I get back into shape." She pulled on a pair of lightweight black shoes. They were custom made for each individual agent, made specifically for training purposes, providing the best chance for muscles to easily learn and memorize new training moves. They had both learned the sword on these shoes, allowing them to perfect their stance in less than two days, while others were still struggling weeks later.

"All of us?"

She stretched her arms behind her, interlocking her fingers as she leaned down touching her nose to her knees. Her arms were straight above her head, and Yusei eyed the bandage around her right bicep. She groaned, low in her throat, and Yusei knew that what she spoke was truth. If she was stiff even after the minimal stretching she was allowed to do while recovering than she was really tense. "Yeah. The entire house. Haven't you noticed that they have all basically been avoiding both of us?" She released her hands, and her arms made a _swishing_ noise as she allowed gravity to do its work and made them meet the floor.

He nodded, and hummed his agreement. He had noticed that lately, but he had been so distracted with Aki being hurt and all.

"It's because you're so grumpy and I'm so bitchy." She said sweetly, standing back up and smiling. He glared at her. They held a staring contest for a few seconds before Yusei looked away guiltily. "See? I knew you'd come around."

"Who are you training with?" Yusei asked, mentally forming a cunning plan so he could be train with her again. But she smashed that idea into little tiny pieces almost before she had begun to think of it.

"Misty and Carly."

"Both of them?" He questioned lightly, and eyebrow arched, but inside he was surprised at how conniving Aki was being. "Did I not get the memo, or does Misty not hate you now?"

"Oh no, she still does. But she likes Carly, and Carly likes me, and I like Carly so we are both trying for her sake. Now we just need to kick Jackass's ass for hurting Carly. The gods know, Kiryu isn't helping either." She muttered, continuing to stretch.

He growled, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Aki," he voice dropping as new recruits passed them by, looking at them curiously as they saw the top Special Ops team talking quietly in a corner. One of them, a girl with some crazy black and orange hair whispered excitedly to a boy next to her, "I hope we get to see them train. I've heard they took out an entire hierarchy of drug dealers with just their fists." Aki glanced at her discreetly, keeping a mental note to check up on the girl later. That was one of their more secret assignments, and they both wondered how she knew that. "Don't go near Kiryu. I don't like him."

"This is coming from his best friend."

"Former." He said coldly. His voice lightened noticeably as he steered them away from the topic of the other agent. "Are you going to look up the girl?"

"Yeah. If she hacked the mainframe to look at our files, then we'll be able to use her. If not, I'll shut her up." She grinned wickedly, and Yusei couldn't help but smirk.

"Just don't silence her for good. We have a reputation to keep, now don't we?" She winked slyly as she picked up her swords and padded quietly away. He ran lightly up the stairs to the balcony which overlooked the gym. Thankfully, it was empty. Turning, he leaned over the edge, and rested his forearms on the thick metal railing. He saw Aki grab the new recruit who was talking about them, and drag her off to a corner. He tore his eyes away, and watched as Misty's tall frame entered the room, with Carly's smaller and less confident stature following.

Misty, a former model, walked with seemingly endless confidence towards the weapons rack. While she very rarely went on assassination or combat ops (with her background it was better that she went on the high-class undercover ops. They had recently had to use her and Aki on a mission to bring down a drug dealing ring, the very same mission that Aki was discussing with the now very scared looking newbie) she was still very deadly with a weapon in her hand. Like all agents of the Agency, she only went out if it was proven that she could handle herself in the toughest situations.

Carly was almost Misty's complete and total opposite. Shorter, and with a hell of lot less confidence, she was a flurry of different emotions while Misty was mainly just a blank pretty face, which was all her covers allowed her. Carly went on almost as wide of a range of ops as Yusei and Aki did, because of her flexibility. She was deadly with a weapon as well, and she was the best sniper that the Agency had. Her glasses actually improved her eyesight to an almost inhuman level, and she was a mathematical genius, being able to calculate the trajectory of a bullet in less than a second.

Misty had originally been paired with no one, having come into the program later than usual, while Carly had been paired with Jack Atlus. But for some reason that no one divulged or knew about besides Misty, Carly, and Jack they had been separated and Carly had been put with Misty. Things had been tense between the former partners, and it didn't help that Kiryu, one of Jack's former closest friends, seemed to be shadowing Carly. Yusei had also noticed he had an unnerving fascination with Aki as well.

Aki, finished up with the girl in the corner, walked away from the girl. Her face looked ashen, and it seemed she was trembling slightly. Her lips held a slight grin though. Yusei looked away, pleased. It was more often that alliances were won, and were long lasting, when they were forged on equal parts admiration and respect. If the girl felt that she was actually needed, and that her skills were great enough to be asked to help them on occasions, then it was less likely that she would snitch. Besides, alliances built on threats rarely worked out. And Aki had mastered the ability to blend the two aspects.

He watched her jog over to Carly, who had grabbed a long, thin sword. Misty had picked up her usual twin daggers, while Aki had a short sword and a katana. Misty much preferred guns, but Carly had insisted on live steel. Aki didn't care either which way, and neither did Yusei. They both had been required to use both on many different missions. He checked the clock, and figured that they would probably be down there for about an hour. He glanced behind him, and still seeing no one occupying the chairs scattered about the balcony, he closed the door that allowed access to the balcony. In anyone did come in here, they wouldn't argue with him just leave. His position offered him some creature comforts, thankfully, and the ability to make people not want to disturb him was the one he used most often.

He sat down in one of the seats, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, feeling the rough calluses of his fingers and palms catch in his skin and what little stubble he had. He was just so damn tired. The rhythmic pounding of the blades from down below, and the feeling of not standing on his weary feet lulled him into a comfortable sleep.

He woke a while later, to find someone else in the balcony. Discreetly, not moving much to show the person that he was awake, he checked the time. It had only been about forty five minutes. He felt refreshed, and he also felt alert. Even if he had been sleeping, he should have been able to sense another person's presence.

"Yusei," he stilled as the person spoke. He now realized what he had missed before. The man before him was Kiryu. "I know you're awake. Might as well join me." He stood against the railing, watching the people training below. He shot a grin over his shoulder, and beckoned slightly with his free hand. The other was clenched around the railing.

"How long have you been there, Kiryu?" Yusei asked coldly, coming abreast with him, but maintaining at least two feets distance. That gave him enough room to draw one of the four daggers he currently held on his person, slit his throat, and throw him over the railing if needed. Kiryu turned back to the sight below him. The flash of steel and the ringing sound of the swords meeting swords made Yusei's blood race, and the distance echo of the gun range flashed into ears, making his hand twitch.

Aki was right, he was getting really jumpy. They both needed to get out into the field. He glanced at Kiryu, feeling just for a second jealous that he was a solo agent. While Yusei could still work solo ops, he was usually with Aki. Kiryu, however, was free for any single op, single or otherwise. He felt guilty soon however, when he remembered who his partner was and how they interacted. They both meshed well together, and Yusei couldn't really imagine doing this without her. "Only about twenty minutes."

"I knew you liked me," Yusei said wryly, trying to distract him. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with the way his eyes never moved from the training ground. "But really, this is just over the top. Even for you." He followed his line of sight, and noticed with a plunging feeling in his stomach, that his eye was trained on the corner where Aki was going two against one, with a crowd gathered around in a circle watching with baited breath.

As Aki disarmed Carly, the crowd giving a gasp of shock when Carly jumped on her back while Misty tried to wrench her swords from her, Kiryu answered back. "I'm not here for you."

"She's _my _partner, Kiryu. Watch it." Yusei said coldly, hands going towards his daggers instantaneously. He was talking about Aki; otherwise he would have never come near him. Kiryu was baiting him. If he wanted to watch Carly, he would have gone and bothered Jack who was in the balcony across from them.

"Well, technically, she's the Agency's agent before she's your partner."

Yusei slammed Kiryu again the nearest wall. He felt the fear that came whenever he felt his partner was threatened. He perceived Kiryu a threat to Aki, and he was going to make sure that the threat was eliminated. "She is _mine._" Yusei hissed, as his grip tightened, and his fingers sought Kiryu's throat. "Watch yourself, Kiryu." He barked. "I wouldn't say another word, if I were you."

"Yours?" His mouth was right next to Yusei's ear, and he was all but whispering. "I wonder where that came from. One has to wonder, is she really yours? I hear footsteps at night, and whispers. Oh yes, I do." Kiryu's eyes met his, and they were wide with childlike innocence. This was the reason why Yusei had been driven away from Kiryu. He was troubled; mood swings, violent mood swings, and unnatural stabs of feeling that didn't belong to him. He was a walking time bomb, and Yusei just didn't feel safe around him. "I wonder why is it that we never heard your bird sing. I know she has a lovely voice." He drawled, his voice suddenly pitched low.

Insane the man may be, but he was a genius insane. Aki didn't like speaking in front of people, a trait that was left over from her past. She only talked with him and those closest to him. Yusei spoke when they were with other people, something that had naturally developed when Yusei saw that his partner was uncomfortable with it. "I would _love_," the way he said the word, rolling it around his mouth like it was a delicious piece of candy, made Yusei want to throw up. "To hear your bird sing."

He threw Yusei a smirk, one that said quite plainly that he thought he had won. He slipped from Yusei's grasp, tenderly unwinding his fingers from his shirt. He slid across the wall, and out the door chuckling darkly. Yusei let him go, more focused on controling his anger, and try to stop the tremors of rage running up and down his body.

Kiryu's words rang in Yusei's ears just as much as ringing of Aki's sword as she threw both Misty and Carly back into the crowd of spectators, winning the duel. Yusei shivered, the fear clogging his throat, and binding his body's movements. He was going to have to watch her all the more now, yes he would.

He would die before his partner ever saw any sort of pain. Especially from Kiryu. She was his. His partner, his friend, and he would be damned if his former friend did anything to ruin what they had. He stepped back towards the railing. Aki was scanning the balconies, and her eyes finally settled on his. She gave a small grin, and he didn't answer it. Their look lasted another few seconds, him with no emotion present in his eyes while Aki's held newly found worry, before Aki was swallowed up by the crowd, giving her congratulations. She looked for him again, but he was gone.

The sinking feeling in her stomach told her that something big had just happened, and that she was completely out of the loop.

* * *

Too out of character? Damn... Yusei is hard to write. He is to monotonus, that its hard to pin down what his most likely to do. And then Kiryu... Well, he's madder than the Mad Hatter. Another entry for Couple Boost. And... anywhat, do as one usually does: read, review (please!), and give critism where necessary. Be that in the grammatical department or the OOC-ness department. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
